<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>selfishness by lmnbrg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898261">selfishness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmnbrg/pseuds/lmnbrg'>lmnbrg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmnbrg/pseuds/lmnbrg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tubbo and Dream are siblings, and Dream envies his younger brother and his happiness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>selfishness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heyo !! this is just a small drabble i wrote because im bored :] i just think they have a great dynamic... by the way, tubbo was a toddler when dream abandoned him “on the side of the road”, like wilbur said (and then toob got adopted by the sleepy boys). god my hands are so cold save me. anyway enjoy !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Dre!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dream turns around at hearing his name being called, smiling at the sight of his younger brother running towards him. He crouched and opened his arms, and was welcome with a hug.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hey there.” Dream did his usual hair ruffling on Tubbo's hair, making him chuckle. “Hungry?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tubbo nodded — he liked it when his older brother cooked for him, his food was nice. He would take any opportunity he could to eat it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Egg?” Tubbo whispered as he reached for the counter with his tiny hands, peeping slightly. Dream pat his head gently.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yep, yep.” He answered, his other hand on the frying pan. “Don't hurt yourself, alright?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tubbo eyed it attentively. “Dead chicken.” He pointed at the egg. “Egg.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dream blinked twice, processing it. Soon enough, he was in a laughing fit. Tubbo was just a toddler, he had no idea of what he was saying — Dream found it both hilarious and adorable.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Don't say that!” He kept laughing, and Tubbo tilted his head in confusion. “Silly.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Dream?”</p><p> </p><p>He snaps out of that frozen memory, and stares at Sapnap, who just called for him. Sapnap furrows his eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay, man?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… yeah, yeah.” Dream nods and smiles lifelessly. “Sorry 'bout that.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I'm asking because—” Sapnap pointed at the dishes Dream just cooked. “You made two, but I already ate. Are you that hungry?”</p><p> </p><p>His friend laughed it off, but realization hit Dream like a truck. He was cooking a second dish for Tubbo, but… he isn't there anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo didn't leave. Dream left him. He's being selfish to the point of missing the younger brother he abandoned.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah! I am. Shush.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Up, up!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dream groaned and yawned, sitting up in his bed. Tubbo was standing beside his bed, holding a bee plushie. “Hey, Tubbo. What happened?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Bad dream. Can't sleep.” Tubbo explained, in the best way a toddler could. “Story?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Sure.” Dream smiled tiredly as he sat up from his bed, carrying Tubbo back to his room.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was always the same bedtime story, but Dream always changed the finale — every one of them is different, and that's why Tubbo likes listening to them. Dream suspects that, sometimes, Tubbo can actually sleep, but he just wants to hear a story.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>After he finishes, he covers Tubbo with the blanket and leaves. Just like every other night.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dream frantically gets up from his bed and opens his brother's room door, not seeing anyone. It took him by surprise at first, but then it slowly settled in.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo isn't here anymore, and that's on him.</p><p> </p><p>He reminded himself of the times Tubbo would run to his arms to give him a hug, and call him “big bro.” Dream remembered how happy Tubbo looked whenever he drew himself and his older brother. He was happy back then, it was clear.</p><p> </p><p>But... Dream wasn't ready. <em>Isn't</em> ready. Why does he miss him...?</p><p> </p><p>Selfish.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Years went by, and Dream is still as selfish.</p><p> </p><p>He watched; watched as Tubbo had fun with Tommy, Wilbur, Fundy — everyone in their so-called ‘L'manberg.’ He laughed so lively, he looked so happy and proud of getting independence for his country.</p><p> </p><p>Why couldn't he have that? Why couldn't Dream feel happy like that?</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo clearly doesn't remember that he's his brother, and Dream can't really blame him for it. Maybe he knows he has an older brother, but he doesn't know who it is.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe that's why Tubbo's happy. He doesn't remember.</p><p> </p><p>But, still… why? Dream has George, he has Sapnap, he has his friends — but he feels envy. He envies his younger brother because he's happier than he is.</p><p> </p><p>He's <em>selfish</em>. As selfish as he was when he abandoned Tubbo.</p><p> </p><p>Dream sighs, watching L'manberg celebrate their “victory.” It wasn't over, Dream decided right there, right then. Not like this.</p><p> </p><p>Then, something hit him... and he felt guilty, but... at the same time...</p><p> </p><p>Maybe if he ruins Tubbo's happiness and euphoria, Dream will finally feel them. By stealing it. By ending it. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the dream smp lore got me fucked up like this. clingy boys in shambles huh.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>